Rising Sun
by Xvoria
Summary: Born with something she never wished for, Ruby Rose is in no way the ideal girl. With twists and turns littering the timeline of her life, her story truly is one of a rising sun. (First story, Reviews are appreciated!) AU I OWN NOTHINGGG
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Summer Rose, did not want to be on a mission during her daughters second birthday.

Checking phase, Summer reviewed her connection with Ozpin.

'Check comms. Moving at 7th phase.' No response. Ozpin surely was an idiot.

The shattered moon rose into the air at an unbearable pace for the Huntress, as if an embodiment of time itself was toying with her.

The Grimm were scattered all across the wide plain of open land as if they were waiting for the appearance of something... Or someone?

Summer reached into her pocket, fingering out a picture of her beyond "interesting" family. The way they all seemed frozen in complete happiness and bliss, brought an ethereal feeling to Summer. Tai and Yang's fiery hair making even the sun seem dull in pigment, but their wide grins dwarfing their mane's of blonde hair in excellence.

'You thought you could sneak into _my_ own domain, without drawing attention to yourself?', Summer whirled around, drawing Waning Rose, the moonlight reflecting off the blade as she activated her semblance, scattering into rose petals, and quickly launching into a flurry of attacks against her attacker, with all of them being blocked with ease.

A raspy cackle erupted all around her, causing her to cover her ears in pain from the sheer pitch of the sound. Still recovering, she took in her first good view of her assailant.

Pale-no, white-skin greeted black eyes with red irises. The woman's stature alone spelled out trouble in capital letters. Summer recognized her enemy, realizing this _thing_ , might be the very bane of her existence.

Finally understanding how much trouble she truly was in, Summer couldn't help but mumble the name of the monster bestowed before her, 'Salem'.

'Oh? How intuitive of you child.'

'I'm 26 actually', Summer replied, feeling a sense of pride at talking back to the "Queen of Darkness". She would definitely tell Tai of this moment, and he would likely laugh at her childish antics. That was if she even returned

'Semantics. But tell me, why are you in my domain? This isn't exactly the place for a mother to be. How your child would weep if she were to find her mother had left her without even saying goodbye.'

Thinking of everything she truly had to lose, she thought of how Yang would be crippled when she was older to find not one, but two mothers had "left" her.

Finding a boost of confidence thinking about her family, Summer remarked, 'Why would she have a reason to weep? It's not like I'm anywhere dangerous for lil' old me. Besides, what could hurt me here? The overgrown dogs?'

Salem sneered and Summer felt she might have overstepped with her small rant.

But then Salem grinned. And it wasn't a classic Yang "I accidentally punched Dad in the face at the age of 1" grin, it was an evil grin, with hate and malice slowly spreading wider and wider across Salem's less than appealing face.

'But it's unsafe for a pregnant woman like yourself', Salem fired back.

Pregnant. The look on Summer's face expressed her complete confusion.

That wasn't possible.

Unless you could consider her and Tai's roll in the sheets the week prior to her mission a pregnancy inducing experience.

Summer swore in her head, 'Goddamnit Tai. You Xiao Long's really need to learn to not stick your cocks in everything with two legs.'

'It doesn't matter. Pregnant or not, I needed a hunter here to complete my plan, and here one is.', Salem crooned. Quicker then Summer could react- and summer could react rather quickly -Salem grabbed Summer by the throat and before she knew it she was out like a light. Salem mumbling something before she blacked out.

'Your child shall be my tool of destruction.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Do you have any idea it is to find a dust shot open this late?'

The criminal mastermind stood in the dust shop, with his henchmen all waiting for his command behind him, brandishing red blades. One points a gun at the shopkeeper.

'Please just take my Lien and leave!', pleaded the Shopkeeper.

Roman chided the old man,' We aren't here for your money. Grab the dust'.

The henchman scattered across the shop, looting every speck of dust throughout the cramped area.

One of the henchmen noticed a cloaked figure sporting black and red attire towards to back of the shop. 'Alright kid, put your hands where I can see em'.

\- Line Break-

If there was one thing Ruby was expecting, it wasn't being robbed at a dust shop at 11 pm at night. Like suuuurreeee, it was 11 pm at night, but stillllllllll it was her *favorite* dust shop, and you never rob Ruby's favorite anything!

It all started when... When did it even start?

Oh yeah, it all started when she was twirled around like Yang when she does those crazy dance moves. She saw a large man with an imposing figure standing over her, motioning for her headphones to be removed.

'Yes?'

'I said put your hands in the air, now!'

'Are you... Robbing me?'

'Yes!', The henchman retorted. Ruby could tell at this point he was starting to get agitated, so instead of causing a nuclear meltdown in the poor guys head, she decided to get the show on the road.

'Ooohhh'

Quickly punching the henchman in the gut with-to be honest very little force-Ruby launched him past the shelf of magazines with an aura boosted push.

Thinking to herself,' Cmon! All I wanted to do was read up on the stupid school that Yang's going to. Oh no. I wanted to read! I'm becoming a ner-' Her thoughts were cut off when two other men appeared around the corner with matching blades.

Deciding it was time to start focusing, Ruby spiraled out of the window bringing the two henchmen with her. Standing up, she drew Crescent Rose, putting herself into a defensive stance to prepare for the numerous henchmen she knew were going to come after her.

As soon as they took their first steps out of the shop, Ruby was on them. Quickly swinging Crescent Rose in a circle, Ruby dropped low to avoid a swipe of a sword. Cutting down people, Ruby was in a trance of the fight. Backflipping she stood on the polearm of the scythe, and fired a round-off, sending her off the scythe and towards the last henchman.

'Boy, if Yand found out these guys were trying to hurt me this bad, she would explode! Literally!', Ruby thought as she cheerfully dispatched the last henchman.

Roman inspected the scene and sighed, inspecting his cigar before smashing it under his cane he said,' You were worth every cent, Truly you were. Well, Red I think we can all say it was an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways'.

Proceeding to shoot a blast of red dust at Ruby's face, Roman fled, and by the time Ruby looked up, Roman was already halfway up the ladder of a building across the street.

'You okay if I go after him?', Ruby asked the shopkeep.

'Uh huh'.

Without another word, Ruby was on top of the roof yelling at Roman,'Hey!'

'Persistent', Roman mumbled growing more agitated with the young girl while he was climbing into the bullhead.

'End of the line Red!' Roman pulled out a red dust crystal and threw it at Ruby's feet resulting in a large explosion.

Ruby quickly folded into herself, prepared to take the blast of the red crystal, but when she looked up all she saw was... A stereotypical hot teacher? 'Wait that's my inner Yang speaking!', Ruby thought.

With a flick of her wrist, the purple cloaked woman and fired multiple streaks of purple at the bullhead causing Roman to stumble.

Coming to the conclusion that he needed a break from all the bullshit that had transpired that night, Roman called for plan B, yelling for the pilot.

'We got a Huntress!'

-Line Break-

'Pathetic looking thing, hiding behind a Huntress', Cinder thought looking at the cloaked girl.

Roman yelled from behind her,' We got a Huntress!'.

Cinder rolled her eyes thinking,' Yeah no shit sherlock'.

Deciding it was time for her to do something, Cinder stood from her seat and proceeded deeper into the bullhead to assess the situation. Before she could gather her footing, a storm of jagged ice fell from above the bullhead, causing her to stumble.

Firing back, Cinder threw a volley of fire back at the woman, who narrowly dodged it, but proceeded to flip out of the attack as the residue exploded.

Cinder thought to herself,' Damn this one isn't bad. The girl shouldn't be a problem, but I might have to do something about the other one.'

-Line Break-

'This is my time! She's a real Huntress! I can show I'm not just a problem!', Ruby thought to herself, confidence growing to defeat Roman and the dark (low rooster teeth budget) shadow, woman. She remembered the huntress, Glynda, from when her Mom had appointments for her... Condition, and keeping her power from killing her entire family and drawing in Grimm. Ruby focused hard, trying to draw out said power, but she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet Gylda's eyes.

'Don't even think about it', Glynda warned her.

Ruby's happy go lucky demeanor instantly changed as soon as Glynda said that.

Why did everyone want to hold her back? Were her condition and powers really that bad? All she wanted to do was help people and faunus, and she wouldn't let one dumb Huntress be the end to her dreams.

'I won't let you try to "protect" me! That's all everyone does! I won't let you get in my way!', Ruby shouted into Glynda's surprised face.

Glynda was baffled by the girls' response. In all the years she spent inspecting the child, she never believed that those were her true thoughts to the treatment she received from her family and friends.

Before Glynda could calm Ruby down she was struck in the back with a blast of flame from the mysterious woman in the bullhead.

Deciding it was her turn to fight back, Ruby drew deep into her aura, until she only saw black. The pit of darkness was something she was born with. Something her mother apologized to her for cursing her with. Something Ruby would use.

Feathers sharp as razors tipped out from under Ruby's cloak, and continued to grow until they reached a wingspan of 5 feet both ways. Nevermore's were always the prettiest Grimm to Ruby.

'I'll show all of you I can protect myself!', Ruby told no one, her voice darkened not in pitch, but you could tell by the way she spoke, she wasn't the same person.

-Line Break-

'What the flying Grimm is that?!', Roman exclaimed, shivering at the young girl's voice. Was she even a girl anymore?

The red and black clad girl now had pitch black... Nevermore wings? and her sclera turning pitch black, framing in her silver eyes.

Cinder was not affected in the slightest. She had felt this impending darkness before in one other person.

Salem.

This girl could be an issue. Or the girl could help Cinder get closer to getting what she wanted.

Power.

Would Salem want this specimen to herself? Or would she consider a girl a threat and killed on sight? It didn't matter. Her master could decide the girl's fate, once she had her in her grasp.

Cinder, with her mind made up ordered Roman,' I want that girl in this bullhead. NOW'

Roman hesitated.

Crazy fire bitch, or crazy Grimm girl?

Roman thought of the only real factor in the decision.

Cinder would kill Neo if he didn't get the girl, so the decision was easy for Roman.

Just as he was about to head back to Cinder, there was a thump on the bullhead. Only one question ran through Roman's head,' How the hell was she already on them?'.

Cinder whipped her head to the location of the disturbance. She sighed,' You brought yourself to me I guess little one'. Roman could never do anything right anyway.

Pulling upon the stolen Fall maiden powers, Cinder gripped down with a bond of flame on the girl's mind. Only hate and anger flowed where she thought there would be fright of her power. Cinder dug deeper into the girl's mind until it was caught firmly in her grasp.

'Come to me child.', Cinder ordered, and she obeyed, flying through the hatch in the door.

She took in the girls features, satisfied with her catch. Cinder's master would surely be pleased with this finding.

'Take us to the warehouse, and leave me the bullhead.', She ordered Roman.

 **This is my first story, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! I know mind control powers and stuff isn't mentioned in the actual RWBY series, but I wanted to put my own spin on it. Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to post 2 chapters a day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Ruby POV_

Ruby winced in pain as she shot out of the bed, feeling the remnants of a throbbing migraine in her skull.

'Where am I?', She asked herself, taking

Prison.

The one place her mother told her never, ever, ever to go, and Ruby of all people managed to get herself put in the slammer. What could she have possibly done wrong! Yang was supposed to go to prison way before Ruby ever did something remotely close to being prison worthy. She made her bed, cleaned up after breakfast, brushed her teeth, and told Mom and Dad she loved them (Summer isn't dead "wow!").

Oh, wait. This wasn't prison

Taking in her surroundings, Ruby glanced around the room, eyes filled with wonder as she took in the canopy above the bed she laid in. The room was beyond luxurious with even one of those big fancy light dangly things that Yang had a knack for breaking. Ruby tried to think back to how she could have gotten herself put into her current situation.

Oh yeah! That's right, she got in a big fight, got her butt handed to her, gotten angry, used her wings after being told not to, and gotten captured.

Huh, what a day.

'Click, Click, Click'

Heels? Glass heels? Who wears glass heels? Dumb lady stilts were a pain in Ruby's everything in the first place, so who would want to wear GLASS lady stilts?

'SLAM'

Ruby jumped about a billion feet into the sky at the sound of the door being slammed open reverberated through her skull.

Ruby took in the sight of the woman standing in the door. About 5'9 with her heels on, the woman was a show stopper. Her glowing eyes accented her pale skin, framed by her jet-black waves of hair cascading down her head. Ruby felt butterflies in her stomach at the sight of the woman.

'Get up', She barked

Annnnndddd there goes all of her happy thoughts.

Ruby decided it was time to ask her kidnapper some serious questions starting with the most important.

'Who are you? Why did you take me? Where did you take me?'

'Shut your mouth before I do it for you, you babbling idiot. Who am I? Cinder Fall. Why did I take you? You seem to have some favorable assets that my master would surely love to see. Where are you? The Grimmlands.'

The Grimmlands? Her mother spoke about them once. Something about a curse and witch? The thoughts were blurry in Ruby's mind and she was brought out of her deep trance of thought when a dark set of clothes were thrown into her face.

With an awful sneer on her face Cinder barked out,' Put those on and make your way out of the room by 5th phase. Tyrian will escort you to the throne room.'

'5th phase? Is that how they told time here? Who is Tyrian?'. The thoughts ran around her head like Ruby when she drank coffee. Not a good memory. Mom had to tickle her for 10 straight minutes before she calmed down!

Coming back to her senses, Ruby decided to check the forecast outside. Couldn't hurt to get a lay of the land as well?

As soon as she opened the curtains Ruby stumbled multiple steps back.

Grimm.

Thousands of them.

Milling about the empty span of land, there were dark pools, with even _more_ Grimm crawling out of them. The land had no pigment, no bright shades, only dark and depressing colors decorated the jagged wasteland surrounding the open space of land. In the distance even more grimm pools could be seen, spawning grimm at alarming rates.

Grimmlands.

Suddenly the name made so much more sense. Realising she wasn't in her home territory anymore, Ruby was beyond frightened. She had no home ground advantage on these Grimm, no way to kill them without Crescent Rose. She was completely at the mercy of the Grimm or the person who dwelled in the throne room.

* * *

 _Yang POV_

She was furious.

Someone had taken her sister.

No one touched her sister.

'Hey, sunshine you okay?'.

It was not the time for this.

'Yeah I'm fine'

'Don't seem very fine to me.'

'Who even are you?'

'Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.'

Yang scoffed. Ladies love this kid? Standing at around 5'11, with a scrawny build, the kid didn't look like he had ever been in a real fight.

'Yeah, that's great. Listen could you just leave me alone? I don't really have time for this right now.'

She watched him pout as he walked away. _Jaune Arc._ Someone to mess with later.

Yang thought back to the real issue at hand. She almost took down the airship when Summer caller her and said Ruby hadn't come home that night. Something about someone Goodwitch? If they had anything to do with it, Yang would kill them, bring them back to life, ask them where Ruby is, then kill them again.

Why did it have to be Ruby? Ruby would never hurt a soul-Grimm not included-if her life depended on it. Sure she was born with her… Defects, but that shouldn't subject her to the harsh experiences she had lived through.

'Don't worry Ruby. Big sis will save you'

* * *

 _Ruby POV_

Cinders' choice of apparel was extremely Yang-ey, to say the least.

Like for real, who wears a dress to a fight? A combat skirt was beyond suitable for a tussle in the streets, but a dress? Definitely, something Yang would try.

Deciding to stick with her current red and black garb, Ruby opened the door to the room and ventured into the hallway to find…

No one!

Ruby thought,'This Tyrian guy really must be a bad escort if he's not even here'

'Hello'

Ruby for the second time that day, jumped a billion feet into the sky.

Maniacal giggling erupted behind her as she found her surprise attacker. Standing at an average height with messy black hair and… A scorpion tail? A Faunus?

Ruby pieced together the puzzle and finally asked,' Are you Tyrian?'

Tyrian already had his back turned to Ruby speaking as he walked,' Indeed I am. Her grace wishes for your appearance in the throne room.'

Blindly following crazy Faunus was not high on Ruby's list of things to do, but with nowhere else to go, and no one to help her, she had no other choice but to follow Tyrian into the depths of the palace.

* * *

The palace was massive.

It was literally an uncountable maze of rooms and corridors.

Ruby choked down a laugh in her throat

'As Yang would say… It's a-maze-ing'

'What did you say?'

'Nothing!'

Tyrian shook his head and thought of how he would enjoy ripping the bright silver eyes out of the girls' sockets.

'It doesn't matter. Respect her grace and I won't have to kill you', Tyrian chided as he pushed open a set of double doors.

Ruby took a big gulp and followed him into the wide space, and was greeted with a cold voice.

'Well hello my little terror.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Ruby POV_

"Hi…"

The woman grinned at the girls' fright.

"Do you know why you are here little one?" Salem crooned, the look on her face making Ruby avert her eyes.

"No," she whimpered.

"I am going to make you into my little fury. You are going to be my little toy soldier."

Ruby shuddered at the pure animosity in the woman's voice. Everything about her told Ruby there was nothing good for her near the woman.

Ruby allowed her curiosity to get the best of her "Who ar-"

 _SMACK_

Cinder flinched at the sound of the blow, almost out of recognition to the noise. Ruby looked into her eyes and saw… Pity? A resounding ringing noise reverberated through her ears as she recovered from the blow. Tyrian had struck her right on the temple.

Tyrian looked at her like she was dirt on the ground. "Speak only when spoken to _girl._ "

"That's enough Tyrian. Go find somewhere else to be." Ruby couldn't help but notice the way that Salem ordered him around like a dog on a leash. Tyrian sulked and proceeded to leave the room, not without shooting Ruby a fowl look.

Salem turned her attention back to ruby "As I was saying before my servant so rudely interrupted, you are here to be broken. Just know that no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try to resist, you will be _mine_ in the end," Ruby was genuinely scared by the sincerity of the woman's voice. "I am Salem. Your new master."

"But why are you doin-"

Ruby was once again cut off when a strange eye shaped object floated near her and wrapped one of its many tentacles around her neck and lifting her several feet into the air. She heard Salem's voice in her head.

" _Though I protected you from Tyrian before, the same rule applies. Speak only when spoken to. And don't even try to escape me, there are thousands of Grimm surrounding the area ready to kill you if I so wish, so resistance is futile. If you attempt to escape, or break any of the rules in my court, you will find yourself very accustomed to the feeling of my Eye strangling the life out of you._ " Salem's voice resounded through Ruby's skull, sending chills down her spine.

Ruby couldn't help but notice again out of the corner of her eye, the way that Cinder averted her gaze while she was being strangled.

The Eye finally let go of her neck, dropping her to the ground, leaving her to cough and heave air into her lungs like she would never breathe again.

"Take her back to her room to rest Cinder. I want to see you after."

Cinder bowed her head and proceeded to pick Ruby up off the ground and guide her stumbling form out of the throne room.

* * *

 _Cinder POV_

"Why do you follow her?"

No response.

The girl had been asking Cinder the same question the entire walk back to her room, not wanting to waste her time conversing with the idiotic girl.

Her face scrunched up in a defiant way and she stopped in the hall dead in her tracks.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

No response.

The pathetic wimp began to break down in the middle of the hall, Cinder still with her back to the sobbing girl.

Cinder had enough of the girls childish like antics. "Because if I speak to you, I create a connection, if I create a connection, I'll start feeling bad for you, if I start feeling bad for you, I won't be able to serve my master willingly."

She looked directly into Cinder's eyes as she spoke, filled with fear and sadness. Cinder could remember a girl just like the one standing in front of her, in the exact hall they were, bawling her eyes out. Pity rose in her chest as she took in the form of the weeping girl.

 _Maybe the girl just needs to be comforted then she'll leave me alone._

Cinder sighd, and proceeded to walk back to the girl and cupped her cheek, bringing the girls' eyes to meet her own. She brushed a tear away from the girls face and began to speak.

"There is no escape from this nightmare girl. Unless you want to be half-asleep next time Master calls for you -and she will be angered if you are- I recommend you follow me."

She slowly stood up on shaking legs and reached for Cinders hand. Reflexes made her start to pull her hand away but she stopped. Allowing the girl to catch her hand, she took in the feel of her rough calluses running along her skin. Feeling something she had forced out of her body long ago, Cinder yanked her hand away from the younger girls' and proceeded to walk towards her room.

If she had turned she would have seen a smile on Ruby's face, as well as hope-filled eyes.

* * *

 _Qrow POV_

Qrow listened to the voice coming out of his scroll intently, listening for any key details that may help him. "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning when she left with Yang to help her settle in."

Qrow swore under his breath. No leads, no witnes-

 _RING RING RING_

Qrow looked at the name on his scroll before picking up.

"Glynda, for the last time, I am not going to sto-"

"I was there when your niece was taken so I recommend you shut your trap and listen."

Qrow could practically feel her glare through his scroll so he decided to play nice.

"Alright. What can you tell me?"

"There was a dust robbery last night at about 10. She stopped the actual robbery and went after the leader of the thugs."

"And…?"

"And what? _Your_ niece decided to distract me from the fight, leaving me incapacitated."

Qrow scowled at his scroll ", Did she use her… abilities"

"Yes."

The scroll was shattered on the ground in a million pieces before Qrow even knew what he did. He needed a drink. His niece was kidnapped and _Goodwitch_ had to be the only witness. Scratch one drink, he needed at least 5.

* * *

 _Cinder POV_

Ruby didn't stop crying until well into the night. Her whimpers could be heard from dusk till dawn through the walls. Cinder tried to shut out the sound but it was useless. She tried to forget her own past experiences with her "Master", but the memories were seeded into her mind.

" _Do you want power little one"_

 _A crumpled girl kneeled in front of the Grimm Queen. "Yes"_

" _It comes at a cost"_

" _I'll do anything to get back at Ozpin for what he did to them"_

 _A 13-year-old Cinder stood in front of Salem in the throne room. With her family gone, she had nothing to live for. The only thing she could possibly do with her life would be to avenge her parents for what Ozpin did to them. He used them. Manipulated them. If they hadn't left her on that stupid escapade of his, they would still be with her. But no._

" _Please, I just want to get ba-"_

 _Before she knew what was happening she was lifted into the air by her neck, held up by the tendrils of some sort of eye shaped object._

" _Just know, that if I find a way to get you this power, give you the opportunity, you will be_ mine. _I own you now. Oh, and don't try to escape._ Resistance is futile" _._

* * *

Cinder shot up out of her bed, sweat dripping down her back through her nightgown. She knew she shouldn't have been having those thoughts.

Pity.

Feeling.

They would only drag her farther and farther from meeting her eventual goal. Why should she feel anything for the girl anyways? The girls' existence in a whole was pitiful. Perhaps she felt that they had some sort of relation. They both had an untamed power, that they both only understood to a certain point.

Maybe they could help each other understand themselves. She had never had a single friend her entire life, unless you could consider Tyrian-the scum of Remnant-a friend. Pulling her knees to her chest, Cinder hugged herself in her bed, pondering the thoughts of attempting to befriend the young Rose, but winced in pain as her hand brushed over a still tender scar on her wrist.

Salem had asked her to explain the perfectly separated incisions throughout the landscape of Cinder's arm.

Depression.

When all she thought about was death and destruction, depression wasn't a surprise to Cinder when she ceased to have a reason to live.

Her only drive was to kill the man who had caused her all the pain she felt now.

Ruby Rose. What a sweet name. She could tell the girl enjoyed helping people, but would she want to take all of Cinders' broken pieces and put them back together?

* * *

 _Ruby POV_

The days' events ran through her mind as she sobbed into her pillow. Nothing fruitful came from her first day spent in the Grimmlands.

The only thing that could possibly be considered good that happened was Cinder not yelling at her. Ruby could feel the ghost of her fingertips wiping away her tears in the hallway. The way she spoke of her current situation as a "nightmare", almost out of recognition.

The woman was sad. Ruby could tell just by the way she held herself. Her posture spelled out confidence and power, but her eyes said otherwise. They were dull and lifeless. Sure they glowed, but the way she looked at everything showed that she couldn't see the light in the small things in life.

Did she truly have a heart? Salem surely was evil, no heart at all, but Cinder seemed pained to complete the tasks Salem set for her.

 _Ruby sat and watched as Cinder threw herself around as Salem's servant, doing petty things like dusting vases, and working in the kitchen of the palace. How was such a dominant woman reduced to a housekeeper with a few words?_

Ruby came back to her senses, once again thinking back to her nearly friendly moment with Cinder. When she grasped her hand, she could see the longing in her eyes before she pulled away. Did she simply want to be loved?

Cinder was broken.

She just needed to find the right person to put her back together.

 **Reviews are appreciated. Will make chapters longer as the story progresses!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, boys and girls! There's been a time jump in the story. I can hear the Boo's from here, but don't worry I'll have memories and triggers for flashbacks to fill in ;)**

 **deathgundam006- Definitely going to incorporate that into the story a little bit down the line!**

 **Andersenoliver01- Thanks!**

 **RC-1578- Thanks so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _5 Months Later_

 _Yang POV_

It had been 5 months since Ruby had disappeared. Mom has broken down, Dad is confused with how to comfort her and take care of his own feelings, and Qrow is… Qrow.

After the second month of her disappearance, Professor Ozpin of Beacon, the head of the investigation, announced that Ruby's case was dropped…

They thought she was dead.

" _YANG! SHE'S GONE!" Tai bellowed into her face._

 _Yang's face was covered in tears, not allowing herself to accept her sisters' fate."You don't know that! She was kidnapped! There was no body found, meaning she's still out there waiting to be found, while you and Mom sit here and feel bad for yourselves!"_

 _Tai stopped pacing._

" _Don't bring your mother into this. She's been torn in half by this." Tai looked into her eyes as he spoke, the seriousness clear in his tone._

 _The words were out of her mouth before she knew it "Yeah, maybe I would care more if she was my actual mom."_

" _I'm sorry then…"_

 _Yang turned to see the end of Summer's cloak turning the corner._

But it wasn't time to dwell on the past. Qrow needed to learn that. He was still out searching different lands for Ruby.

Yang herself didn't believe that Ruby was gone. But instead of tearing herself apart, she decided she would get stronger for Ruby, so that one day she would be able to go out on her own and save her sister.

* * *

 _Ruby POV_

She woke to the familiar canopy over her bed.

Another day. Another struggle.

Lifting herself out of the bed, she walked to her wardrobe and put on the outfit her master desired for her to wear.

Her same combat gear and clock, but the red was withered out turning a dark shade up violet. She looked into a mirror and the girl she saw staring back was in no way the person she was before.

Her sclera were black, with only her silver irises to bring out any light in her face, the tips of her wings poking over her shoulders. A permanent frown marred her face, showing only darkness and depression.

 _SLAM_

Ruby turned her head to the door and found Cinder looking at her.

Cinder.

Her eyes instantly turned back to normal, a wide grin spread across her face as she ran to the older woman.

Cinder at first did not react, but a smirk found its way to her lips as the girl crashed into her and tried to squeeze the life out of her.

Ruby was no longer the person she was before, and she had already come to peace with that. Exposure to Grimm, Salem, and terrible people like Tyrian and Watts, left her with no choice but to let her own darkness show. Hazel was a different story though. Always scowling at Salem whenever she conditioned Ruby and looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

But Cinder was different. After Salem would "condition" her, Cinder was always there to help Ruby recover from her wounds. Whenever she asked why, Cinder said "I'm not your friend, but there was once a girl just like you wandering the halls of Salem's palace, and she allowed herself to be broken. I won't let that happen again."

From the first time Cinder had helped her going forward, Ruby would let herself be happy only in the presence of Cinder. She was her only "friend"-besides Cinder stating that they weren't-sharing meals, convening about her training, and crying in her arms when she broke down trying to remember, said otherwise.

Pinching her wing, Cinder spoke,"Master would like both of us present in the throne room by the 12th phase. She has a gift for you"

Ruby released Cinder from her death-hug and nodded while following the older woman down the hall towards the dining area.

Despite having lived in the palace for 5 months, Ruby still had problems remembering where she was going, often getting lost in the maze of corridors.

She had issues remembering many things...

After the first day of her conditioning, Salem saw to it that Ruby be wiped clean of her memories besides her name and fighting capabilities. Ruby still hated her "Master" though. Salem thought that she could hurt her loyal followers, and order them all around like dogs. Sure she couldn't remember anything from her previous life, but she still had a strong sense of right from wrong.

 _I wonder what Salem's gift is?_

* * *

 _Qrow POV_

He spat blood onto the ground as he continued his trek across the barren wasteland. Being attacked by hundreds of Grimm was not on his to-do-list, but venturing into the Grimmlands was necessary if he was to find Ruby. She _had_ to be here. He had checked every single place on the map of Remnant except here.

Qrow put his hand to his ear,"Check comms. Permission to pursue with the mission?"

Ozpin's voice replied "Denied. Come back _now_ Qrow. Your family needs you, and _we_ need you here. She's gone. It's time to move on"

Qrow had stopped listening as soon as his request was denied. He would find his niece at all costs. Tai had asked him so many years ago to keep his daughters safe, and Qrow promised he would, but not for him, but for Summer and Raven.

"What is a little bird like yourself doing in my domain?"

Qrow whirled around and found himself facing _her._

"Where is she?" Qrow growled

Salem smirked, "Where is who?"

Qrow grew tired of her games, and decided to go with a more direct approach, swinging his scythe at Salem, finding his blade to go straight through her as she laughed.

"You and your little band of merrymen will learn to respect me soon enough", Salem crooned before Qrow's vision was suddenly engulfed by darkness.

* * *

 _Ruby POV_

Cinder was leading her through the halls towards the throne room.

A gift? Salem had never brought her a gift before. Heck! Salem had never shown Ruby any kindness before.

 _I wonder what it could be?_

Cinder pushed the doors to the throne room open and nodded to Ruby. Shifting her eyes back and frowning, Ruby entered the throne room. It was as grand and depressing as the first time she had entered.

Salem looked at Ruby. "I have brought you something you might… enjoy."

Tyrian appeared from behind the doors, leading in a man with black hair and red eyes.

"I'll kill you all the second you cut me loose! All of yo- RUBY!"

 _Who the heck is this guy?_ Ruby thought. He must be some sort of maniac Salem had deemed fit for punishment. Sure Ruby didn't agree with Salem's views on her "training", but her views on the world were surely correct.

The man known as Professor Ozpin had been teaching children how to become trained killers for his own use. Salem educated Ruby on the actions Ozpin had committed throughout his reign of terror.

Salem had a mad glint in her eye as she told Ruby,"I want you to punish this man accordingly. He is a follower of Ozpin, and has committed heinous crimes for the man."

Ruby looked at the man's pained expression. He had murdered children for all she knew. He deserved what was coming to him

Ruby looked back at Salem and bowed. "Yes, master."

Salem extended a hand towards Ruby holding a jagged whip. "10 lashes for his crimes."

"Yes master" replied Ruby as she took the whip from her Master's hands

Ruby's thoughts flashed back to when Cinder was in her room the day before her first task.

 _Don't hesitate at absolutely_ anything _she asks you to do. It's for the better. Everybody or everything she tasks you to injure or destroy is well deserving of it or their punishment._

" _Fear no evil. Feel no pain."_

The expression on Qrow's face showed the amount of surprise he felt from her answer.

"Ruby! Listen to yourself! This isn't you! What would your Mother think of this?",Qrow pleaded

Ruby paused in her trek towards the man.

 _He knew her mother?_

"He speaks lies to deceive you. Men like this are the scum of Remnant, lying to people such as yourself to save their own skin. I've told you before, you lost your parents in a airship accident, and _who_ was there to drag your unconscious body back to the palace, and nurture you back to health?"

"You Master."

Cinder scowled in the corner of her eye. At her response or Salem?

Qrow looked right at Salem as he spoke.

"You. Will. Pay. For what you did to Ruby. For what you did to Summer, Yang… Tai. I'll make sure of it."

Salem just grinned and didn't even look at Ruby as she spoke to her,"Begin."

Ruby allowed her inner monster out, using the hurt and despair coming off of the unknown man. She allowed her anger to control her, the whip _dripping_ with hate. Cinder only seemed saddened by the decayed state Ruby was in.

The first lash only caused the man to grunt. Cinder averted her eyes.

The second a curse. Cinder dropped her head.

The third drew tears from both Qrow and Cinder.

 _Fear no evil, feel no pain. Fear no evil, feel no pain. Fear no evil, feel no pain._

By the time she came back to her senses, the screaming of the man had stopped, blood pooling around her feet.

Salem seemed satisfied with the Qrow's crumpled stature laying on the floor in front of her. She waved for Tyrian. "Break his legs and leave him right outside the walls of the city. Let him be an example to Ozpin what happens when you try to infiltrate my lands."

Shocked at what she had done, Ruby vomited all over the floor, eliciting a cackle from Salem. Ruby looked at Cinder, and she could practically hear the words in her head based off of the older woman's expression.

" _It's not your fault. Everything will be okay."_

* * *

 **If you haven't noticed yet, Ruby's been manipulated by Salem after having her memories wiped. Filler chapters will be coming to fill in the gaps of the story.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. AN

**Sorry for no upload today! Will be posting a single long one tomorrow. Have some family matters. Seeya next chapter!**


	7. AN 2

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates in the past few days! My Aunt passed away and my family and I are in a different state right now for her funeral. As much as I want to update, I really don't want to disrespect my cousins or Uncle in any way by not trying to socialize. Thanks for understanding! Update should be out tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Summer POV_

 _Patch_

She was a terrible mother.

Summer kicked a rock as she sat in their small house in Patch. She could hear the birds singing, and a slight breeze outside the window, almost like her little girl hadn't been taken from her.

She had one of her daughters to be taken by an unknown person-killed for all she knew-, and she sat around and felt bad for herself the entire time. She didn't deserve Ruby in the first place, and Ruby didn't deserve what came to her.

" _Your child will be my tool of destruction"_

Summer cringed in pain at the memories of Ruby's birth. She lifted her shirt and looked down to the smooth skin of her stomach, taking in the view of the rose tattoo covering a large black spot. The damned witches curse had always affected her _and_ her daughter in a terrible way.

" _Your child will be my tool of destruction"_ The words echoed in her mind again.

The words were a complete lie. Ruby would never hurt a human soul if her life depended on it. All of the pain and suffering her baby girl was forced to endure was a sick lie from the gods. She deserved the world served on a silver platter, not the filthy rock in space known as Remnant.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Summer watched as a 7-year-old Ruby played with Yang and a young cat faunus named Blake that was in Patch for the week with her parents, on their crusade for peace between the humans and faunus. Her daughter was beautiful. Everything about her was for Summer to love. Her smile, and the way her hair blew in the air as she laughed._

 _She watched as the faunus laughed along with Ruby. "Hey, let's play Jackpot! I'll throw the ball up, and whoever catches it first wins!"_

 _She watched as Ruby's grin widened at the thought of a game. Blake threw a ball into the sky but wasn't prepared at all for what happened next._

 _Ruby's eyes darkened to black and wings sprouted from her back. Summer shot off of her seat on the porch but was too late. Ruby flew up into the air and caught the ball on its descent. As soon as she touched down to the ground her eyes reverted back to their natural color and the wings disappeared in a cloud of darkness._

" _I win!" Ruby exclaimed._

" _W-w-what are you? You're a monster!"_

 _The word monster triggered something in Summer as Ruby began to curl into a ball and cry, Yang, attempting to comfort her, while Summer stormed towards the girl._

 _Summer shouted at the girl ", Leave. NOW. If you tell your parents I_ will _find you all, regardless of your parents' good intentions."_

 _She scurried away, Summer stalking towards Ruby. "We've talked about this Ruby." Summer scolded her in a harsh tone but easing up as she realized Ruby only cried harder._

 _Ruby looked up at Summer with bright silver eyes filled with sadness. Her once wide smile now was a saddened grimace. Her daughter didn't deserve this treatment, no one did. It was all her fault Ruby had to suffer as much as she did._

" _I'm sorry I'm a monster Mommy"_

* * *

 _ **Flashback End**_

The memory shook her bones. Her daughter's both meant the world her. She would go to any length to get little rose back. She remembered Tai trying to convince her that she was gone. He was wrong. No matter how much trouble she was in or how lost she was, Ruby always found her way back to Summer.

"SUMMER"

Raven?

Summer pulled herself out of bed and down the stairs, creaking under her steps. Raven stood next to Qrow lying on the sofa in the common room.

"What." Summer said in a monotone voice.

Raven's eyebrows raised, before her face formed into an angered expression."What? Look at Qrow!"

Summer took in Qrow. He looked normal except… blood? His once white shirt was covered completely in blood on the backside. Summer inhaled sharply noticing the massive slashes on Qrow's back. "What happened?!"

"I found him near the edge of the wall. He's alive, but barely hanging on. Please, Summer, I'll do anything. Just heal him!"

So she did care about her family after all. Summer would never forgive Raven for leaving both Team STRQ and her own daughter. She understood that one day Yang would meet her mother, but until then she would keep Yang away from the claws of her mother and brutal views on life.

Summer sighed. "Clear off the kitchen table. Lay him there and I'll get the supplies."

Raven hugged Summer tightly. _A hug?_ From Raven? Qrow really must've really been in bad shape. Grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, Summer hurried back to the kitchen, where she found Qrow laying on the table, but no sign of Raven.

Summer frowned. _Of course, she left. The hug was a ruse to get her thoughts running so she could get out._

Summer set to work on Qrow, applying the water to his back as she began to work her semblance. A red glow emitted from her hands as she ran her hands over the deep gashes stretching across Qrow's back.

 _A whip?_

Summer sighed and shook her head. Qrow always got himself into sticky situations, but this was the worst one by a mile. She jumped when Qrow awoke and grabbed her wrist _hard_.

"She has her Sum."

Summer took her hands off of Qrow's back and stepped back until she walked into the wall, the wounds on Qrow slowly opening back up as he sat up on the table.

"Salem has Ruby"

* * *

 _Yang POV_

"Uncle Qrow found Ruby?!"

Yang was so happy. Her baby sister was found. She knew that everyone else was wrong, Ruby would always come back. She also was happy to talk to her Mom. She had said something terrible and couldn't wait to apologize

"Your uncle couldn't bring her back. She's… lost."

 _Lost?_

Yang was furious. "What the hell is that supposed to mean! There is no reason why he shouldn't have been able to bring her back!"

Yang heard Summer sigh through her scroll. "Yang there's something I need to tell you."

"Back before I knew I was pregnant with your sister, I went on a mission for Professor Ozpin. There was a complication… Have you ever heard of the Grimm Witch before?"

"What does a fairytale have anything to do with this?!" Yang yelled.

"It's not a fairytale. I should know, after all, she is the one responsible for Ruby's powers."

Yang sat in the room of team SWBY, her teammates Sapphire Arc, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna all sound asleep.

The room was decorated with a poster of the Achieve Men and… that's it. Bunk beds were formed using books and a rope to hold each bed up respectively. When the team was assigned the room, Yang could almost hear Ruby's voice in the back of her head whispering the crazy, yet space efficient idea.

"What is that even supposed to mean mom?"

"Let me explain."

* * *

 _No POV_

"I want you to infiltrate Ozpin's school."

Ruby stood in front of Salem, completely bewildered by her request.

"Why should I be sent into the school, Master? You could easily send Neopolitan in my place." Ruby questioned

"She is needed elsewhere at the moment. Cinder will be accompanying you on your _visit_ to beacon academy. You will need a disguise as to not call attention to yourself, for the crow may remember your appearance." Salem lied, not wanting Ruby to find out she had friends and family waiting for her in Vale.

Salem waved her hand causing the area surrounding Ruby to darken. When the darkness settled, Ruby was not… Ruby. A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes with the same stature as Ruby stood where she was.

Salem smiled, satisfied with her handiwork. "You may choose an alias to use for your stay at the academy. I want you back here at the 4th phase for departure. You are dismissed"

Turning and walking out of the throne room, Ruby couldn't help but be immensely excited at the thought of her first mission. She could already see the huge explosions and romance in her mind. And to top it all off, it was with _Cinder_.

 _Speak of the Devil_.

Cinder sauntered out of the throne room, eyes directly on Rub- wait. What should her new name be?

Mary… Sue? No… Valerie Crux!

Valerie walked towards Cinder and bowed deeply at the waist.

Cinder looked towards the strange girl and glared. The already dark hall seemed to darken even more, torches lining the walls were extinguished, and the temperature seemed to drop.

"Who are you. And what are you doing here." Cinder questioned.

The girl took multiple steps back as she began to plead with Cinder. "Cinder! It's a joke. It's me, Ruby! Look I can prove it!". The girl sprouted wings and Cinder instantly relaxed.

"I'm not even going to ask how she managed to do this to you."

Ruby grinned and did a small twirl in front of Cinder. "You like it? I'm Valerie Crux now!"

Cinder chuckled at the girls' childish antics. She would never forgive herself for the ways she treated her when they first met.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Cinder POV_

 _She watched the girl braid her hair. It had grown down to her waist in under a week. She was only in her room to help her prepare for the silencing. She knew Salem would want to delete the girls' memories, but this soon?_

" _Stop stalling brat."_

 _Ruby turned around and stared into Cinder's eyes. The round silver orbs seemed to look straight into her soul. The girls entire demeanor was offsetting compared to when she first arrived in the Grimmlands. Dark bags collected under her eyes, and her once bright and cheery attitude was snuffed out by Salem. Cinder had witnessed the girl being tormented relentlessly by her Master. Every night she could hear the girl crying in her room from down the hallway._

 _Cinder scowled at the girls' hopeful expression._

" _You don't have to do this Cinder. No one is telling you to."_

 _The words caused her eyes to widen. The girl wasn't wrong… But she couldn't leave her Master. She had to keep her word to her family. Make Ozpin pay for what he did._

" _Your insubordinate actions disappoint me_ girl."

 _A bruise was already forming on Ruby's cheek as Cinder walked out of the room._

* * *

"What type of name is that?"

"WHAT?! Don't you like it? Ruby pouted.

Cinder shook her head as she walked away from the girl.

* * *

 _Ruby POV_

Walking down the hallway, Ruby thought of who she may have known in her past life who may be attending Beacon. Her cold and dark stare had returned to her face after Cinder had left. The woman always sparked something inside of her that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

It was a well-known fact that Ruby had indeed been a huntress in training in her previous life. Cinder had always shrugged her questions off, and when she asked Salem, all she received was injuries.

Had she had any siblings? Friends? The thoughts circled around her head as she continued to trek back to her room to pack her belongings. It didn't matter anymore. She was once brainwashed by the likes of Ozpin and people like Qrow to hurt innocents and aid with their terrible crimes against Remnant. Salem was the savior of her _and_ the world, and Ruby would stop at nothing to ensure her mission was completed.

Ozpin would fall. And Ruby would be there to see it happen.

* * *

 _Yang POV_

Yang shouted, "Ugh we should have never let him play!"

Blake walked into the room and Weiss's attitude instantly changed.

"Stop!" Weiss pointed at Blake as she began to walk out the door of the dorm "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial, and moody!"

Yang scoffed "Uh, have you met Blake?"

Weiss rolled her eyes "Which I get is your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to _me_ , to all of us that you would let us know if something was wrong! Blake Belladonna, what is _wrong_?!"

Blake scowled "I just don't understand how everyone can be so calm!"

Sapphire questioned, " You're still thinking about Torchwick?"

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!

Yang sighed "Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well, I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

Weiss retorted "Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells! But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

Sapphire intruded on the conversation "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye."

Everyone raised their hand.

"Well that just happened," Yang said. "Oh crap! I left my sisters' old board game in the library! I'll be right back!"

As soon as Yang ran out the door she ran into a young girl.

"Oh, Grimm… I did it again" Yang said as she walked out the door. As soon as she looked up she got an eerie feeling in her bones.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, her voice monotone. Almost like she was dead inside, but at the same time had a sense of nervousness to it. She had wavy brown hair and blue eyes that didn't look real. Dressed in full black with a black cloak, the girl _definitely_ was not very social. Her companions all watched Yang with interest in their eyes. The guy in the group wore black and grey garb and had a mischievous look in his eye. The one with green hair definitely pissed Yang off. The smug look in her eye alone made Yang want to smash her face in. The last one was the most interesting. Her orange eyes seemed to glow with some sort of power, and her black hair cascaded down her head in an almost too-perfect manner. This girl was definitely some descendant of royalty based off of the way she held herself.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Are you guys new?"

"Yeah, I'm Rub-"

The royal one interrupted "Exchange students from Haven. I'm Cinder Fall, the idiot is Valerie Crux, the other one is Emerald Sustrai, and the mutt is Mercury Black. I apologize for my friends' clumsiness… She can be a bit of a ditz"

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a perfectly normal person!", Cinder gave her a " _really?_ " look.

Yang laughed. The answer was one that… Ruby would have said.

Yang shrugged off the coincidence. "Well, I have to get going. See you guys around?"

"Yes. See you around…" Cinder replied, already walking past Yang being flanked by her 3 teammates.

 _Well, they're an odd bunch._

Just as Yang was about to start walking back to the library she heard something that _couldn't_ be a coincidence.

"Ruby Rose, if you don't stop acting like such an idiot, maybe I wouldn't have to cover for you every time. Sometimes you really disappoint me."

By the time Yang turned her head, the team was gone.

* * *

 ** _Oh my god. SO MANY VIEWS. Thank you so much for all of your support! Everyone who has reviewed your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated. As said previously, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. See you next time!_**


End file.
